Far Across the Distance: Never Let Go
by Tamyou
Summary: Warm in his bed, Castiel allow himself to remember a ship and a man that changed his life forever. Supernatural\Titanic oneshot AU. Destiel. Dean\Castiel. Might make this a series of oneshots. Rates T to be safe.


**A\N:** Hello there! I'm here yet with another oneshot, though this might have a great chance of becoming a series, depends on your opinions and my writer-blocks. I wrote this piece last year when I was rewatching The Titanic and thought to myself, "Hi! What if Dean and Cass...?" and then I started crying.

Welp. It took me long enough to finally publish this small piece. I hope you'll like it, and maybe? I might throw a few more Titanic\Supernatural AU oneshots at ya lovely people.

**Summary:** Warm in his bed, Castiel Winchester allow himself to remember a ship and a man that changed his life forever.

I own nothing.

* * *

Never Let Go:

_It might have been decades since he last thought about the man who changed his life forever. But earlier today, he shared his memories of the Titanic with complete strangers. He felt at peace now, something he couldn't feel since that night where he lost him to the ocean. Closing his eyes, now warm, in his bed, he could almost smell the cold water of the sea._

* * *

He was cold.

So, so cold. His whole body was shaking as his temperature dropped, his breath white in the cold night's air. The Titanic was long since gone under the surface, and the air was filled with dying screams and cries. Reaching his trembling hand, he helped Dean climb onto the wooden door floating in the freezing water. The large piece of wood tilted dangerously to the side, threatening to throw them both back into the sea, but he refused to let Dean stay in the freezing water. After long minutes of quiet struggling, Dean was shaking violently, finally being pulled out of the ocean.

"So c-cold!" Dean whispered, drawing closer to Castiel, seeking for the little body heat he still had. He wore nothing but his wet brown pants and his once white, thin shirt. Castiel was much warmer than him, with his long coat and expensive clothes. The smaller man took Dean's hands in his, blowing on them a few times before smiling weakly at his lover.

"Of course it is." He said quietly, his deep voice trembling. Dean chuckled.

The next minutes passed in silence after that.

They lay there for a long time, as it seemed, limbs tangled together in a desperate attempt to stay warm. Their bodies were not shaking anymore, Castiel noticed. They were limp, exhausted from the cold. The air was more quiet now. No more screaming, only desperate murmuring. _So many had already died_, was the sad thought that passed through Castiel's mind.

He noticed ice was forming on Dean's hair.

There probably was ice on his, too.

He was so tired.

"Dean...?" He whispered, searching for the other man's eyes. Dean made a quiet noise, then opened his amazingly green eyes and gave Castiel a small, exhausted smirk.

"I don't know about you, b-but I intend to write a strongly worded l-letter to the White Star Line about a-all this." He joked weakly. Castiel closed his eyes, leaning closer to his lover.

"I love you, Dean." He whispered, voice so quiet Dean almost couldn't hear. His heart skipped a beat.

"No." He said firmly, shaking his lover awake. "No. Don't say your goodbyes y-yet, Cass...! Don't y-you dare giving up."

"...I'm so cold..." Was the quiet answer.

"I know." Dean said, struggling to prop himself on his elbow, leaning in so his face was touching Castiel's. "But you're gonna g-get out of here." Castiel opened his ice blue eyes, staring at Dean tiredly but curiously, clinging to his encouraging words. "You're gonna die o-old, warm in your bed. Not here."

"Dean..."

Dean cupped Castiel's hands in his, lying back down next to him, careful not to stirr the floating door more than necessary. "Winning this ticket was the b-best thing that happened to me." He continued, watching his lover worriedly. "It brought m-me to you, Cass." His voice started trembling again with the effort, but he kept talking, keeping his voice slightly above a hoarse whisper. "You m-must p-promise me, Cass. Promise me y-you will survive. That you will n-never give u-up, no matter h-how ho-hopeless." He was shivering violently now, using all his breath on this short speech. But he needed to say it – he needed Castiel to understand, to stay alive. "Promise m-me...!" He choked out, shaking his lover's arm. Castiel watched him silently for another second, then nodded, kissing Dean's frozen hands.

"I p-promise." He whispered, his warm breath wavering over Dean's clenched fists. "I'll never l-let go." A sigh of relief escaped the larger man's cold lips, and he relaxed a little, closing his own eyes.

"Good." He mumbled.

The boats were still so far. Castiel could see their lights in the distance. He couldn't understand what took them so long. What were they waiting for? The ship was gone long ago, the water calm, quiet. He wanted to shout to them... but he was too tired, too cold, and they were so, so far away.

He knew Dean wouldn't survive much longer. He was getting colder.

The time passed slowly, and with each breath, Castiel felt himself going more numb. His lungs were burning with the cold air and he couldn't feel his body, let alone Dean's. But he kept his eyes open, loyal to the promise he made. He couldn't fall asleep. He knew that if he would, they both die.

His lips were moving with a mute song he heard Dean humming while he was drawing him, naked in his darkened bedroom.

It was...

It was so warm there. Now it all seemed like a far away dream. So warm...

A faint shout was heard in the distance. Castiel didn't move. He was obviously hallucinating.

Another shout, and a ray of light flashed over his face once. Then twice.

He turned his head slowly to the side, watching numbly as one, single boat made it's way through the dead bodies floating in the calm, glassy surface. His heart started beating faster with impossible hope, and he turned his head back to Dean, an excited look shinning in his tired eyes.

"Dean...!" He tried to say, but all that came out was a quiet and hoarse whisper, like a dry cough. "Dean," He tried again, louder this time. He tried shaking his sleeping lover, waiting for Dean's green eyes to open. "Dean, there's a boat..!" He glanced back at the nearly empty boat, panicking as he saw it was passing by and over them. "No, come back...!" He tried to call, but his deep voice was far too weak to be heard. "Dean, wake up...!" He shook him again, fear creeping into his heart and gripping at his soul so painfully... because he already knew, Dean was gone.

"Dean, there is a boat..." The desperate whisper was broken as warm tears were forming in his eyes, rolling down and freezing on his cheeks. "There is a boat... wake up..."

Dean remained silent, unmoving. And the boat was already floating far away from them.

"I'll never let g-go." A broken sob escaped his lips and he kissed Dean's cold hands for the last time. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I p-promise, Dean. I'll never let go."

With one last glace at his lover's calm and cold face, Castiel shakily crawled off the wooden door and into the freezing water. His limbs were aching as struggled to get them to move in the water. He swam desperately towards a dead officer, who died with his whistle still in his mouth. Taking the whistle in his frozen hand and bringing it to his lips, he blew it, again and again and again, not stopping even when strong arms pulled him out of the water.

On the Carpathia's deck, when he was finally warm and safe, he gave Dean's surname as his. And by doing that, Castiel tied his life in his forever.

He just couldn't let go.

* * *

_He was slowly falling asleep now, and in his dreams he was back on the Titanic, and she was as grand and beautiful as he remembered. The halls were strangely empty, but he kept walking towards the grand staircase, where he somehow knew Dean was waiting for him._

_He passed through the decorated doors, and there were everyone, surrounding the wide and grand set of stairs. He recognized his brothers there, the engineer, the maids... Sam Winchester with his wide smile and shinning eyes, nodding at him in approval... and even the little girl Dean danced with on that party, she was there, standing right next to Sam._

_Castiel smiled at them and kept walking slowly toward his final destination, raising his face in anticipation. His heart skipped a beat or two as he recognized the man standing on the top of the staircase, his bright smile welcoming Castiel into his embrace. Castiel reached his hand to him, and Dean took it happily, love radiating from his green eyes like sunshine._

_He pulled Castiel closer, and the shorter man obliged, locking his lips on Dean's in a kiss he longed to feel again for so many years. They couldn't even hear the others clapping and cheering for them. All they needed was right there._

_It was all he ever wished for._

_It was his reason for holding on._

_Castiel never woke up again._

* * *

**A\N:** Don't forget to review, eh? If you like it, you might wanna suggest more scenes for me to rewrite for you as Destiel AU.

Ta ta!


End file.
